Ceiling fans are very popular for facilitating air circulation in homes and businesses. As a result, various manufacturers construct and market ceiling fans to the public. Few manufacturers though, design and build ceiling fan blade bracket arms. However, current blade arms or bracket arms, as they are sometimes referred to, do not allow for the axial length of the actual blade arm and pitch of the fan blade to be adjusted. This can pose a problem for the user who may wish to adjust the fan based upon changing cooling and recirculation requirements. For instance, a user may wish to change the location of a fan within a home to a room having a larger (or smaller) room geometry. Likewise, the needs for recirculation and downdraft in a given location may change depending upon the season or the weather. In addition, the user may not want to have repeated trips up and down a step stool or ladder to have the right to make the appropriate adjustment, nor (for reasons of balance and safety) will a user wish to spend an inordinate amount of time obtaining the precise contact and adjustment of a conventional “nut and bolt” arrangement for the proper connection of the fan blade.
By allowing for the length of the blade arm to be adjusted, the fan can cover a greater diameter or area. Additionally, by allowing for the “pitch” of the blade arm to be adjusted, user can increase the amount of downdraft to be produced, thus circulating more air within a room area.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a blade arm that allows for its axial length to be adjusted and furthermore, to afford the opportunity to change the “pitch” of the actual ceiling fan blade and for permitting a more flexible process and means for adjusting the fan blade.